


One Action Can Change The Future

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard he tried, Danny couldn't get the image of Tim bleeding out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Action Can Change The Future

_Horatio crossed the store, heading towards the owner, Rudy - if that was even his real name._

_Something felt odd to Tim. For such a successful jewellers, business was awfully quiet. And the guy crawling around on the floor under the workstations seemed more than a little suspicious._

_Tim reached for his gun, never taking his eyes off of the guy. In the back of his mind Tim could hear Horatio asking him if everything was okay. But Tim didn't answer._

_Everything happened so fast. Tim barely had chance to process what was happening. The guy pulled a gun and Tim's instinctive reaction was to squeeze the trigger on his own gun._

_To Tim's horror there was a click. A click that sounded all too familiar to Tim. He looked at the gun in disbelief, it couldn't be happening again._

_Suddenly a hot flaring pain spred across his shoulder as a bullet tore through his body._  
  
~  
  
Danny Messer's eyes flew open in alarm. He was gasping for breath and shivering due to the cold sweat that was covering his skin.

The dream had been so vivid. So Real. He couldn't shake the feeling of fear it produced.

Tim was lying on his side next to him, facing away from Danny. Danny reached out and carefully turned Tim over so that he was lying on his back.

Tim didn't appear to be breathing for a moment until he took a deep breath in. Danny sighed in relief, falling back against the pillows.

He closed his eyes again, but opened them immediately when he saw Tim's bleeding body on that floor.

Danny pushed back the covers and shakily got to his feet. Deciding that a shower would make him feel cleaner, if nothing else, he headed into Tim's bathroom.

Danny tipped his head back, allowing the warm water from the shower to wash over him, mingling with the tears that were falling from his blue eyes.

He knew that he was being stupid, but he couldn't get the image the dream had produced out of his mind. When he climbed out of the shower he quickly dried himself off and pulled on a pair of Tim's jogging bottoms.

Tim was still asleep when Danny grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. He paused in front of the dresser. He felt silly but he needed to prove to himself that there was nothing wrong with Tim's gun. He carefully pulled open the top drawer where Tim kept his gun.

Danny quietly headed out into the dining room where he flicked on the light. Danny pulled back the barrel on the gun, revealing the chamber. "Tim," he whispered, seeing that the chamber was filthy.

Danny disassembled the gun and laid it out on the dining room table infront of him. He knew that Tim didn't like guns - Danny didn't either - but Danny knew the importance of maintaining a weapon and keeping it clean.

Danny knew that Tim kept a gun cleaning kit in the cabinet in the corner and after a lot of rummaging around he eventually managed to find it; it had been right at the back, a sure sign that Tim didn't use it very often.

~

Danny was putting the, now clean, gun back in Tim's drawer when Tim stirred in the bed behind him.

"Danny?" Tim asked sleepily. "It's five am. What are you doing up?"

Danny turned and contemplated berating Tim about the state of his guun. But when he saw the tired look on his lover's face he put thoughts of the gun to one side, telling himself that he'd bring it up later.

"I couldn't sleep," Danny lied, slipping the jogging bottoms off and climbing into bed next to Tim.

Tim frowned when Danny shifted closer to him, burrowing his face in Tim's shoulder. Danny usually wasn't a cuddler but yet, here he was, reluctant to let Tim go.

"You okay?" Tim asked quietly, running his hand down Danny's back.

Danny nodded his head, not saying a word - trying to put thoughts of the dream out of his head.

~

Danny was lying sprawled out on Tim's bed when Tim exited the bathroom. "Hey," Tim greeted, lying down on the bed next to Danny. "Can you believe we both managed to get a whole two weeks off at the same time?" he asked, running a hand over Danny's hair and pulling him closer. "I love you," he whispered, kissing Danny softly.

"I love you too," Danny replied, opening his mouth to Tim's probing tongue.

Tim shifted closer to Danny, pressing their hard bodie's together. Danny's hand ran down Tim's back, grabbing Tim's ass and grinding their hips together.

From the drawer where Tim kept his gun came a loud buzzling noise followed by an even louder shrill beeping.

"What the fuck?" Danny cursed, pulling back from Tim and gasping for breath. "You said you weren't on call."

"I'm not," Tim assured him, rolling over and climbing off of the bed, pulling the drawer open. "It's from H. 911," Tim informed Danny.

Danny scowled, jumping up and heading into the sitting room. "Danny," Tim said, grabbing his badge and gun from the drawer and following Danny, "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know you came all the way down here but I can't just ignore something like this," Tim pointed out to Danny, who knew deep down that Tim was right.

"Uh hu," Danny said, flicking the television on. _"Authorities are currently arriving at the scene,"_ a news reporter was saying. On screen it showed the scene the reporter was talking about. A boat had crashed into a bridge, which was now half collapsed.

In the background they could both make out Horatio's trademark Hummer. "That's why H paged me," Tim sighed.

"Okay," Danny relented, "I'm starting to forgive you."

"Good," Tim smiled. "I really am sorry," he apologised again, leaning over to kiss Danny.

"I know," Danny nodded, kissing him back. "You better go," he sighed, reluctantly pushing Tim away. "Horatio will need you."

Tim nodded, kissing Danny once more before leaving the apartment, grabbing his kit on the way down to his own Hummer.

~

Tim and his colleague, Eric Delko, arrived at the scene of the bridge at the same time. "Hey," Eric greeted, walking down to the water's edge with Tim. "Having a good vacation?"

"I was," Tim replied sourly. "What about you?"

"Same old, same old," Eric shrugged his shoulders. "Just nice to have a break from work."

"Gentleman," Horatio Caine greeted, when Tim and Eric stepped up to him. "Sorry to cut the vacation short."

"It was on the news," Tim said, "pretty bad. Do we know what happened?" he asked.

"That, gentleman," Horatio said, putting his sunglasses on, "is what we're going to find out."

~

"Nice car," Tim commented. "Such a waste of money though. I'm just glad I have my bike."

"Someday you might need something with doors," Horatio smiled.

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I've got plently of time for that," he said dismissively. He left out that Danny thought Tim's motorcycle was extremely hot; Horatio didn't need to know that.

"I'm looking for Mr McCauley," Horatio said as they entered the jewelery store.

"Mr McCauley is no longer the owner. I'm the new owner. Call me Rudy," a guy answered Horatio.

Tim wandered around the store taking in his surroundings. Two women were examing something on a nearby counter. They were looking at Tim and Horatio out of the corners of their eyes. Tim turned his attenention away from the women and immediately noticed a man crawling around on the floor underneath some workstations.

Tim reached for his gun. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't want to take any chances in this place.

Horatio saw Tim go for his weapon and immediately knew that something was wrong. "Speed?" he called in concern. When he didn't get an answer, Horatio took a step forward. "Wait here," he instructed Rudy.

The guy under the table got up as another guy came out of the backroom, a gun in hand. "Speed," Horatio warned, pulling his own gun.

Tim saw the movement of the other guy and before the newcomer could get a shot off, Tim squeezed the trigger.

~

Danny was in the middle of a made-for-tv movie when the movie was interuppted by a news bulletin. "We interupt our regular programming to bring you a live update. We're outside McCauley Jewelers-," Danny sat up abruptly when he saw the front of the jewelers. It was the same store as in his dream. "Where we've just received information about a shooting. Reports aren't clear at this moment but it's rumoured that at least two officers were involved. The number of fatalities is unclear at this time."

"No," Danny whispered, his stomach lurching when he heard that there had been officers involved. "Please," he begged, grabbing his cell phone and hitting speed dial one, calling Tim's cell.

The phone rang on the other end for a few moments before going through to Tim's voicemail. Danny growled in frustration and ended the call, before redialling immediately. After six unanswered attempts Danny got more and more worried that his dream had come true.

On the seventh attempt the ringing phone was answered. "Speedle," Tim's voice greeted him and Danny couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Tim," he breathed gratefully. "Are you okay?" he demanded.

"I'm fine," Tim assured him.

"Were you... you weren't...."

"I was at the jewelery store. How'd you know?" Tim asked.

"It's on the news," Danny pointed out. "What happened?" he questioned.

"You know I can't tell you that," Tim sighed.

"Please, Tim," Danny begged. "You don't have to tell me everything, but you.... you weren't shot were you?" he asked, hoping that Tim's answer would be a no.

"Nah," Tim replied. "We killed the guys before they could get a shot off." Danny exhaled in relief. "Dan, I gotta go," Tim whispered down the phone. "I'll see you when I get home tonight, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Danny murmered. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too."

~

When Tim arrived home, Danny was curled in a ball on the end of the couch. Tim had to smile affectionately at how innocent his lover looked when he was sleeping.

Tim pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and lay it over Danny, careful not to wake him as he sat down next to Danny.

Despite his best attempts Danny's eyes flickered open when he felt the blanket cover him.

"Hey," Tim greeted as Danny sat up.

"Hi," Danny whispered, moving so that he was curled against Tim's side.

Tim frowned when Danny buried his face in Tim's shoulder and he felt wet tears splash against his neck. "Okay, what's wrong?" Tim demanded.

"I was worried," Danny mumbled.

"I know you were," Tim whispered, "but there's something else. Something that's been bothering you since yesterday."

Danny sighed and paused before speaking slowly. "Yesterday morning," he shook his head, "I had this dream - a nightmare - you got shot," he said bluntly.

"That was just a dream," Tim reminded him.

"It was more than that," Danny insisted. "You got shot in a jewelery store. McCauley's jewelery store."

Tim paused. "What?" he finally asked.

"I dreamt about the jewelery store shooting," Danny repeated. "You got shot because your gun was dirty. It malfunctioned."

"My gun worked fine," Tim pointed out. "It was clean."

"Because I cleaned it," Danny said firmly. "That's what I was doing up so early. I couldn't get the thought out of my head and I went to look at your gun to prove to myself that I was being stupid and it looked like it'd been in the Hudson for years."

Tim remained silent. "When was the last time you cleaned it?" Danny asked.

"I don't remember," Tim answered honestly. "I just... I get so caught up doing other things and it slips my mind."

"Tim," Danny sighed, climbing into Tim's lap, "you need to remember to do it," he said gently. "I was so scared when you weren't answering your cell. I thought my dream had come true."

"I'm so sorry," Tim whispered, tears forming in his brown eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you like that, I swear."

Danny kissed Tim softly. "I know," he murmered. "And I know you don't like guns - hell, you're not the only one - but, Tim, you have to start cleaning it. Once a week, it doesn't take that long. You can do it while you're watching the game or even on the phone with me. Please, I can't lose you."

"You won't," Tim assured him. "I promise I will take better care of my things," he swore.

Danny looked back at him and saw the honesty burning in his dark eyes. "Okay," he whispered, leaning his head on Tim's shoulder and closing his eyes, content with just being in Tim's arms and listening to the steady rythmn of his heartbeat.


End file.
